Our Song
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: This is the sequel to Mmm...Mr. Postman...This tells of Duo helping Heero leave Patrick and the abusive relationship. Read read!! I want more reviews or I'm not going to write another Gundam Wing fic!!!


Our Song  
By: Vampira Maxwell  
  
  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance  
No lemon or lime  
Pairing: 2+1  
Shounen ai  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Story blurb: This is a sequel to Mmm...Mr.Postman...Heero wants to be with Duo, but his boyfriend could get in the way. So, Duo decides to help Heero get out of this abusive relationship. Awful summary, but...yeah...--;; Read!  
  
Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark, who got me started with writing yaoi/Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I claim to own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Relationship abuse, Shounen ai...I think that's about it...  
  
"No! You are not going to see him again! Forget about him, Heero! You don't need him! He only wants you for sex. You're not to see him ever again. I'm going to talk to someone and get his rout changed. He's causing trouble." Patrick said, angrily, as he slammed down his glass of apple wine.  
  
"Oh, please don't!! He's not hurting anything! I'm sorry! I...I'll make sure that I don't get the mail until he's gone...Please, leave him alone...Don't get him into trouble!" Heero begged. He knew that Patrick could get Duo in a lot of trouble.  
  
Heero had only wanted to tell Patrick about Duo, because he had finally worked up the nerve to...very timidly break up with Patrick...But, it backfired.   
  
"He's not hurting anything?? He's trying to break us up! You listen to me and you listen good. I'm going to make sure his rout his changed and I don't want you even looking at him ever again." Patrick said, glaring at Heero.   
  
Patrick didn't hit Heero. He'd already done that. The minute Heero brought up the subject of leaving Patrick for the mailman, Patrick had slugged him good. Heero would have a large bruise there for weeks. As well as a black eye.   
  
Heero was too afraid to fight back or to run away. Heero was always like that, since Patrick started the abuse. Sometimes, Heero wished he'd never met Patrick.  
  
"I'm leaving now and I want you to stay in the house today. Don't worry about the damn mail. I'll get it when I get back. I'm getting that guy's rout changed right now. Monday morning, we'll have a new mail carrier. And, I don't want to hear any complaints!" Patrick yelled, glaring at Heero in that way that dared Heero to say something or talk back, to disagree with him. Heero knew that glare and when on the receiving end of it, you just shut your mouth and nod in agreement.  
  
Heero watched as Patrick put on his light jacket and left the house, slamming the door. A picture fell to the floor and the glass that protected the picture cracked.  
  
Heero sighed softly as tears fell down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid?? How could have thought that Patrick would let him go?? And, how was he going to tell Duo? It wasn't fair!! He shouldn't have to let Duo go! What now??  
  
There wasn't too much time to think. Heero still had to decide what to make Patrick for dinner, but he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about Duo. If Heero had anything in the oven it would burn to a crisp. The only thing Heero heard was the mailbox opening and closing.  
  
Heero gasped and got up from his seat at the kitchen table and ran over to the door and threw it open, hoping that he wasn't too late and Duo was still there.  
  
The Fates were smiling on Heero today, despite the earlier happenings, because Duo was still there.   
  
"Heero, what happened????" Duo said, seeing Heero's bruise and black eye. He was very concerned now. Had Patrick hit him again??  
  
"Oh, Duo, today's just...one big mess. I finally got up the nerve to tell Patrick that I was leaving....but...well...it didn't work very well...And, I know this sounds so pathetic, but I really can't help it! He's going to see about getting your rout changed, Duo I'm sorry!!" Heero said. He was just so upset right now, it was hard to really make sense of it all, but Duo understood perfectly.  
  
"He hit you??" Duo asked, angry at Patrick.  
  
Heero nodded in answer. He had forgotten about that for awhile...He hardly noticed the pain from the bruises he got, anymore. It was so normal to him, now.  
  
Duo hugged Heero, knowing that he couldn't make the bruises go away, but he wished he could. Either that or beat the living crap out of Patrick. He shouldn't be hitting Heero for any reason.  
  
"I'm sorry that he hit you." Duo said, nuzzling Heero's neck softly as he hugged him.  
  
Heero whispers that he knows while he returns the hug to Duo, liking the gentleness Duo always displayed when doing anything that pertained to touching him. He was glad that Duo understood...  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry, but I can't stay long. I've got the rest of my rout to do...But, I promise, I'll hurry and we'll move you out of here, today. And, if that asshole you call a boyfriend decides to come home while we're doing just that, then he can just kiss my ass, because I'm not letting him near you again. He doesn't deserve to even know your name." Duo stated, angrily as he thought about Patrick and the way he treated Heero.  
  
Duo left after kissing Heero goodbye, to finish his rout.  
  
Heero didn't start anything, yet, afraid that Patrick would come back and catch him packing and get angry again. He hoped that Duo would still have his job when they left here...Heero would see about maybe getting one, too...He needed a job, he was always so bored when left alone.  
  
Luckily Patrick wasn't back by the time Duo was finished with his rout. This was probably due to the fact that when Patrick wanted something done, he wanted it done right away and he usually got into a long argument and then the person he was arguing with would have him thrown in jail for a little while. Heero didn't know why Patrick hadn't lost his job because of that, but he assumed it was because they thought it was a good quality to have a guy with them that didn't stop until he won.   
  
Duo was glad to see that Patrick wasn't back, yet. That meant that he couldn't hurt Heero.   
  
"Come on, I'll help you pack." Duo said, smiling, once Duo came back and was sure that Patrick wasn't there.  
  
"What if Patrick comes home?" Heero asked, a tinge of worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Then, I'll force him to get down on his hands knees and apologize for the way he's treated you, kiss your feet and beg for forgiveness." Duo said, simply.  
  
Heero blinked several times and wondered if Duo was joking. However, the expression on Duo's face when he said it said that he wasn't joking in the least. That only made Heero worry for Duo's safety, though. Would Duo really do something that foolish? He could get hurt!!  
  
For some reason, Patrick didn't come home for most of the day. That was actually a good thing. If Patrick came back while they were packing, then it could spell trouble with a capital T. And, it took almost most of the day to get everything packed and ready. Duo broke some of Patrick's breakables, saying 'oops' very much too innocently.   
  
"How are we going to get this stuff moved, Duo? Just walk around with suitcases and junk??" Heero asked.  
  
"No...If I can use the phone in here for a minute, I can have a friend pick us up...Or, if you'd prefer, I could just call a taxi..." Duo said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Alright...But, you'd better call a cab..." Heero said, getting a little edgy. He didn't understand why Patrick wasn't back yet. Was he just waiting for Duo to come around a corner or come out the door or something?? Heero hadn't heard the door open, though...So, maybe he was just making a mountain out of a mole hill...Maybe...  
  
Duo called a cab and told them where to go to get to Heero's house.   
  
The time waiting for the cab to get there, was spent calming Heero's fears, kissing them sweetly and tenderly away, hugging him protectively and hoping that the taxi got here before Patrick...He didn't think that Heero needed to see what would happen to Patrick if he came home and tried to start something.  
  
The Fates were seemingly smiling on this union, because the taxi did come before Patrick.   
  
Duo told the driver to go to 1555 Brooklyn Street and drop them off there, after loading all of the luggage and Heero into the cab.   
  
Heero was a little nervous, but Duo held him the whole way, letting Heero find support in him for the time being, singing softly along with the radio into Heero's ear whenever he thought a sweet song came on the station, giving his face soft kisses.  
  
When they finally arrived at Duo's home, Duo unloaded the taxi, paid the driver and lead Heero into the house, helping to carry the luggage inside. Duo had to stop, only once, to unlock his front door.  
  
"You can leave your stuff in suitcases or you can unpack it and we can share a dresser and a closet...I really don't have separate stuff...I bought this place just thinking it would only be me. If you want to unpack, I'll help, but if you don't, I can understand that, too..." Duo said.  
  
"I'd rather have my things unpacked, if that's alright with you..." Heero said, meekly.  
  
"Hey, now...None of that...My home is your home. It's equal. I'm not Patrick and I'm not like Patrick." Duo said, pulling Heero into a hug. The only thing Duo wanted to do was love Heero and protect him.   
  
"I know...I'm sorry..." Heero said, sincerely.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, either. I love you, Heero...What's mine is yours..." Duo said.   
  
"Y...you mean it??" Heero asked, hopeful. The words had never been spoken out loud, before, though they'd been secretly seeing each other for almost six months.  
  
"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it." Duo said, simply, smiling.  
  
Heero kissed Duo full on the lips and smiled happily when the kiss was broken.  
  
"I love you, too, Duo!" Heero exclaimed, happy to finally be able to say it.  
  
It was about a week later, that Patrick finally found out where Heero was. Patrick wasn't happy and he came right over to get Heero back and/or beat the living shit out of Duo.   
  
However, Patrick's plan backfired and he ended up getting sent to the hospital. Duo just hoped he wouldn't get sued. He could counter sue...but...still...He just didn't want all that trouble and hassle, especially if it wasn't necessary.  
  
It was three months after that, that Duo and Heero were barbequing on a Sunday afternoon. More needed to be done than barbequing. There were other dishes that needed washing, laundry to do and the lawn needed to be mowed.   
  
Duo had the radio on loud and was bepopping to some song that was on there. It was on his last threads.   
  
Duo was bothering the chicken that was on the barbeque, even though Heero had told him to leave it alone for right now, just to watch it.   
  
Another song came on the radio, after Duo had just finished turning the chicken. His eyes lit up and he got a mischievous glint in them and went over to Heero, who was setting the picnic table up for them to eat, and hugged him from behind.   
  
  
"Duo, what...? You're supposed to be watching the chicken!" Heero said, raising an eyebrow at his lover.   
  
"The chicken can wait. Drop what you're doing, they're playin' our song." Duo said softly into Heero's ear and kissed his temple.   
  
"Duo, have you lost your mind? If we let the chicken burn, we won't have anything to eat for...Hey, Duo!!" Heero exclaimed as Duo wouldn't listen to excuses, he drug Heero out to the middle of the yard and started dancing with him to the song, grinning like a madman.  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
Author's note: I didn't write a fight scene between Patrick and Duo, because I'm not good with fight scenes. _ 


End file.
